As shown in FIG. 1, RF detector 105 feeds single-ended amplifier 107 a DC coupled video signal. Depending upon the mechanical construction of the apparatus comprising RF detector 105 and single-ended amplifier 109, the return current from RF detector 105 can take several paths. Bulkhead grounding through coaxial connectors usually takes most of the current, but some always flows through the sneak paths, represented by ground resistors 151, causing a voltage error at the reference ground lead 121. This voltage, while perhaps only a millivolt, can easily drown the signal voltage in applications that require a wide dynamic range. The result is that part of the voltage error propagates through RF detector 105 and is superimposed on top of the signal on lead 125.